The Lottery Part 2 of 2
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: Valentine's Day for Bosco and Faith. A higher rating because of one small bad word.


Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.

A/N: Hopefully you will get an eppilogue. Thank you for the great reviews. I hope you like the end.

February 14 2007 8:00 PM

Looking at Sully as they leave the dining hall on they're way to the ballroom Faith says "For the love of God was that not the same chicken we ate 4 years ago at one of these things?"

Sully rubbed his stomach and said..."By the way it's sitting like a lead balloon in my stomach, I'd have to go with a yes. I hate these things, I have no idea why I let Davis talk me into coming."

"She maybe why Sul." Faith said, nodding her head at now retired Judge Barbara Halsted, headed their way.  
>The grin that came to Sully's face, as the Judge approached them, gave Faith a little hope for the spirit of the day. "I'll talk to you later Sul." Not expecting an answer, Faith moved further into the crowded ballroom.<br>Faith stayed to the back of the huge red and gold decorated room. She needed to have a clear exit when the clock struck 10:00 PM.

"Jez" Faith says to herself "I'm starting to feel like frigging Cinderella. Well I'm not at the lottery office before Midnight, and my damn carriage will turn back into a pumpkin. A big fat mushy one!"

"They've gone all out with the decorations this year haven't they?" Faith looked to her right and forced a smile, reaching out to shake the hand held out to her. "Yes they have. How have you been Nicole?"

"I'm good. " Nicole answers then turning to her father she says..."Daddy this is Faith Yokas, Maurice's old partner."

Faith reaches out to shake his hand saying..."It's Mitchell, since the divorce, I've gone back to my maiden name."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Officer Mitchell." Her father says, giving her a firm handshake..."Detective, now."  
>Faith says correcting him.<p>

He gives Faith an apologetic nod of his head and says to Nicole..."I'm headed to the front now, don't be long.  
>I'm sure it's going to get crowded up there soon." With another nod to Faith, and he was pushing his way towards the front of the crowd.<p>

"I plan on winning Maurice tonight. I'm sure you'd like to bid on him, now that you're divorced. Don't waste the effort to raise your hand, Faith. You couldn't outbid me if you tried." Nicole tells Faith with a wicked smile on her face. "Believe me when my 24 hours are up, he'll wonder why he ever dumped me." With that Nicole turns away from Faith and moves through the crowd.

"Well I plan on winning Bosco, you bleached blonde viper!" Faith snarls, not that Nicole heard her.

"Don't care too much for that one Faith?"Nettie asked as she walked up to where Faith was standing.

"No. That's all I have to say about her." Faith squeezed the red handbag that matched her dress. "I have a favor to ask of you." Faith said as she opened the handbag and pulled out a small red envelope. Faith passed the envelope to Nettie and proceeded to tell her what she'd like her to do.

9:32 PM "Thank god thats over. Who would have thought, it would take over an hour and a half to auction off 23 male detectives?" Faith mutters to herself as the Auctioneer finally says they're down to the last detective.

"Detective Maurice Boscorelli ladies. Detective Boscorelli has been decorated numerous times over the years for his service to this fine city. Now then who'd like to start the bidding?"

"$500.00" Faith could just barely see a head of white hair bobbing up and down in the front of the ballroom.

"$600.00" Came another voice.

"$1,000.00" Came a voice that made the hair on the back of Faith's neck rise. Looking over to her left, about 10 feet ahead of her, she picked out Cruz. The bitch was smirking at her. Faith clutched her handbag, she'd hold her temper and let Nicole handle her. Faith could careless, that Cruz had turned the biggest bust of her life, over to Bosco and he made detective on it. Faith could never shake the feeling though, that one day Cruz was going to go out in one big explosion, every time she saw her. She was just thankful she wouldn't be taking Bosco with her.

"$1,500.00" Came another voice.

"$2,000.00" Cruz shouted. Faith watched Bosco look nerveously around the crowd from his place on the stage.

$5,000.00" Nicole finally piped in. Faith with no feelings of guilt at all, watched Cruz's face sneer in anger as she had just been out bid by a blonde. Any other time Faith might have congratulated Nicole on her one uppmanship,  
>but not tonight.<p>

Faith glanced at her watch. 9:42 PM.

"No one else?" Came the voice of the auctioneer as a moments silence passed. "Going once...going twice..."

"$10,000.00" Faith shouted. She almost laughed out loud, as Bosco's head snapped up away from where he'd been looking at Nicole, trying to find her in the crowd.

"$20,000.00" Nicole shouted.

"$30,000.00" Faith shouted.

"$50,000.00" Came another voice, from on the right.

"$75,000.00" Shouted Nicole, not to about to be beaten by anyone.

$100,00.00" Came the voice from the right again.

"$150,00.00" Nicole shouted. Faith watched Bosco's head moving back and forth between Nicole and the other bidder.

"No one else?" Came the voice of the auctioneer as a moments silence passed. Faith watched Bosco seem to relax as it appeared the bidding was about to come to a halt."Going once...going twice..." Another look at her watch and Faith sees she has 10 minutes left, before she has to leave.

"$250,00.00" Faith shouted. A snort of outrage, could be heard coming from the front of the ballroom, but not another bid.

No one else?" Came the voice of the auctioneer as a moments silence passed. "Going once...going twice..."

"$350,00.00" Nicole finally pipes up.

"$400,00.00" Shouts Faith. Now keeping a constant eye on her watch.

"$500,00.00" Shouts Nicole. She thinks, she can out bid me at a paltry $500,000.00 she better think again as Faith once more let's the auctioner ask "No one else?" His voice of the can be heard again, as a moments silence passed.  
>"Going once...going twice..."<p>

"$550,00.00" Faith shouts, looking at Sully, Davis, and Sasha who have now found they're way over to her. Faith just smirks at her friends astonished faces.

$560,000.00" Nicole shouts. Faith looks at her watch, 2 minutes left. If Nicole has suddenly gone back to $10,000 increments, well Daddy must have given her a limit.

Faith gives her friends a wink, and shouts for what she is sure will be the last time.

"One million!" Dead silence. Sasha and Sully both look as though their about to faint, Davis stands between the two looking like he's ready to catch whoever passes out first.

The voice of the auctioneer comes again, as another moment of silence passes. "Going once...going twice..." Faith watches him look back to Nicole.

"SOLD FOR ONE MILLION DOLLARS! TO THE LADY IN RED!" The auctioneer shouts for a final time, with the assurance that Bosco is hers for 24 hours, Faith turns from the advancing crowd and runs out of the ballroom and out of the building.

"Detective Boscorelli, I don't know who that Lady in Red was, but I expect to hear nothing but good things, from your 24 hours with her. You far exceeded my expectations, you damn well better exceed her's." With a clap on the back the Mayor walked off the stage, leaving Bosco with Nettie.

"Captain Bronski, who is it that won me?" Bosco asked.

"How can you not know? Didn't you see her?" Nettie asks stunned at Bosco's question.

"Look" Bosco says from where he stood, pointing out to the crowd of people.

Looking from Bosco's vantage point, Nettie realizes with so many people and the stage lights from below shining up into his face, he could not have seen Faith. Nettie opens her purse pulling out the red envelope, Faith had given her earlier.

"Here" She says holding out the envelope for Bosco to take "Go out to the front and tell the valet your name. Your ride will be out there waiting for you. Then you can open the envelope, this will tell you everything you need to know."

Bosco takes the envelope. He looks as at Nettie like he wants to say something, but he ends up just shrugging his shoulders, and turns to leave.

Nettie reaches out and grasps Boscos elbow, stopping him. "There is still an hour and a half left to Valentine's day. This day isn't about auctions, and people with too much money. This day is about love Detective Boscorelli. Today of all days people need to speak to those they love from their heart, the people they love need to really listen to them with their heart." Nettie let's go of Bosco and he nods his head at her walking away.

Bosco pulls his coat on and walks over to the valet. "I'm Detective Maurice Boscorelli, you know something about my ride?"

"Yes sir, that's it right there." The valet says, pointing to a running car, not ten feet away from them.

"You're kidding me right?" Bosco's eyes lit up at the sight of the blue 1966 Shelby Cobra 427 Super Snake.

"That is one awesome car. I almost got a speeding ticket in the parking lot." The valet laughed, as he walked Bosco over to it and opened the door for him. Bosco slides into the car and just sighs. He has no idea who won him, but he'll do damn near anything, if she lets him drive this car, at least once more before the 24 hours are up.

"Oh yeah, see the GPS there." The valet says pointing to the dashboard."It's all set to take you to your destination."  
>Then the valet closes the car door and walks away.<p>

Bosco goes to grip the steering wheel, and realizes he still has the small red envelope in his hand. "Well I better see what's in here." He rips it open.

He pulls out the card turning it over, "Be My Valentine" Is across the top in gold glitter, underneath is a red heart with a couple hugging in the center of it. Bosco rolls his eyes and opens up the card. A brass key falls out, Bosco picks it up looking closely at it. He doesn't recognize it, it's just another door key, and tosses it over onto the passenger seat. His eyes return to the inside of the card reading the message inside. "Just follow the directions the GPS gives you and be careful putting it through it's paces. I'd like you and the car to arrive in one piece." For just a moment Bosco thinks he knows the handwriting, but he quickly shoves the thought out of his mind.  
>No way Faith would ever bid on him for any reason, even if she did have an extra million dollars laying around.<br>Shaking his head, Bosco puts the car in gear and pulls away from the curb.

Across town, Faith is having her picture taken with the head of the lottery, while holding an over-sized check with $310 million dollars written on it. True to his word, John had all the paperwork ready, she only had to walk in show her indentification and get her picture taken.

"I take it from that smile, you won your man?" He asked, when she'd come rushing into the lottery office.  
>"Yes, but whether or not I can convince him to stay for more then 24 hours is still up for debate." Faith said as she signed the last form for the state.<p>

John watched as she set the pen down, and held her coat for her.

Slipping into the coat Faith turns and looks at John once more..."John thank you so much for everything. I've got to go. I want to be at the house before Bosco gets there." John watches as she heads out the door and gets into the blue mustang.

Bosco looks at his watch, as he makes the final turn indicated by the GPS. 11:32 PM. "That's my frigging mustang!" Bosco snarls, as he pulls the Shelby into the driveway stopping next to his car.

"Whoever it is took my car is so going to pay! Nobody but me drives my car!"Bosco was out of the Shelby and stomping up the front steps of the house. He was about to pound the hell out of the front door, when he remembered the house key, he'd been given. "Shit!" he exclaimed, heading back to the Shelby, to get the key he'd left on the passenger seat.

Stomping back up the steps once more, Bosco sticks the key in the door, turns the lock, and steps into the house. He doesn't slam the door shut, but he makes sure it's loud enough anyone there would hear it.

Bosco lets his eyes adjust to soft light, given off by a lamp in the entryway. Straight ahead of him is a huge staircase that divides to the right and left once you're about 10 steps up it. To the left of the staircase all is dark. The right of the staircase is a set of very old sliding wood and etched glass doors, he can see a warm glow coming from in that room. Bosco moves to the right and as he reaches for the door, he realizes he can smell wood from a fireplace. He hesitates for just a moment. "Suck it up Maurice! It's just 24 hours with some old bat, that spent one hell of a lot of money. Well if she thinks I'm letting her feel me up or worse she can think again!" With that Bosco slides the door open and steps into the room, completely unprepared for the shock he's about to get.

Faith took a deep breath, as the door started to slide open. Her heart, had already stopped once, when she heard him come up the steps, only to turn right back around. Then she realized, a moment later he must have forgotten the key.

Faith looked at him from head to toe, for the life of her, couldn't understand how he could be more handsome now in a tux then he had been all those years ago, when she'd fixed his tie for his night at the opera.  
>"Happy Valentine's Day Bos" She said quietly.<p>

"Faith" Bosco say's running his hand over his eyes for a moment, as if to clear them. He looks at her again and for the first time ever, Faith feels his eyes run over her, she's watched him do that for years to hundreds of other women. This is the first time, she's been the woman. Becoming uncomfortable, Faith unclenches her fist giving her hand a small shake.

"Do you have bells on? I hear bells ringing?" Bosco says, his eyes rising back up to meet hers.

She blushes and holds her arm out, taking a small step towards him so he can get a better look at the red and gold bracelet on her wrist. "Their bells in the shape of hearts. I...ahh...well I just couldn't resist them."

They both look at the bracelet a moment and Faith realizes Bosco is about to speak..."No, I know what you're going to ask me." Bosco doesn't speak, he watches Faith walk around the back of the old red velvet sofa.

Bosco's eyes widen as he finally recognizes the over-sized cardboard check she pulled up off the floor.  
>Faith balances it on the back of the sofa. She looks over it at him as he reads it..."You were right all those years ago Bos."<p>

Stunned Bosco can only look at her in confusion, first her then back at the check, then back to Faith again.  
>"Winning the lottery, it did make me realize how very much I miss you."<p>

That simple statement, was all it took to pull Bosco out of the spot he seemed to be frozen in. He made the three strides to the front of the sofa, yanked the over-sized check out of her hands, tossing it behind him.  
>He kneeled on the sofa, before Faith could even take in a breath, Bosco healed her broken heart in a few choice words..."I've missed you so damn much." The next thing Faith knew one of Bosco's arms was sliding around her waist the other came up to the back of her head sinking into her hair, that was pulled up into a bun. Then he was kissing her for all he was worth, and Faith wound her arms around his neck.<p>

When they finally stopped to take a breath, Faith realized Bosco had pulled her over the back of the sofa and she was looking up at him from where she now laid on her back.

When Bosco leaned in to kiss her again, he whispered the words she'd longed to hear..."I love you Faith,  
>I just love you."<p>

"I love you Bos, I always have." As their lips meet again, in all the unbridled passion they had for each other the grandfather's clock on the other side of the room struck Twelve.

Faith knew she had nothing to fear, her fairytale wasn't going to turn into a bad dream at the stroke of midnight.

She and Bosco were finally getting their happy ending.


End file.
